


Linger

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Series: ~Tumblr Requests~ [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Erza wakes up to an unfamiliar face.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Demonic Possession ft. Angst

Delicate fingers drew Erza forth to wakefulness. Savoring the moment she feigned sleep for a few more minutes before opening her eyes. However, the sight that greeted her turned her to ice. **  
**

Locks the shade of a raven’s wing hung over her shoulder. A smoldering amber gaze met her own. Disparate from the starlight strands and blue skies she held dear.

Nails grazed across her cheek. A storm bidding its time calculated in its deliberation. Dynamic electricity cracking through the stagnant air. “It’s rude to keep a guest waiting; You could not begin to fathom my patience.”

“Mirajane…” Her voice cracked despite her efforts to steady it.

“Apologies,” -scarlet lips parted in a slight smile with the cloying sickening sweetness of rotted fruit.- ”Mirajane isn’t home.”

Realization struck her as the oppressive energy of the room came crashing down. Harnessing it Erza grasped into the void. In an instant, she pressed a dagger to the column of her perpetrator’s throat. “Leave.” She gritted out the words her voice trembling.

“When we haven’t even had the pleasure of being properly introduced? That would be in poor taste. Especially considering the part, you played in my birdie’s untimely departure.”

“Kyoka?”

The demon gripped her face -nails cutting into the flesh of her cheeks- teeth bared. “How kind of you to remember.”

“You’ve said your piece.” She applied pressure to the demon’s neck.  _Seilah._ “Now, leave.”

Mirajane mentioned her once. Letting her linger was a grave mistake. Tartaros posed too significant a threat even to someone of Mirajane’s caliber. Earthland was better without the dark guild; better without the likes of Kyoka.

By providence, Seilah responded by pressing the dagger further into the flesh her throat. “Do as you wish, this,”-her eyes flicked down. A cursory glance- “is not mine.”

Erza stilled her blade at a loss.

“That’s right.” Seliah leaned down; a breath apart. “Mira and I, you see, we’re tied together. We are a part of each other. One cannot have one without the other.” Her face twisted in grotesque amusement. “Go on. Follow through; it’s the only way you will be rid of me. And if the world is just, you will harbor at least a fraction of what I’ve carried long after I have gone. A memento of our time. One final mark on this wretched world.”  

“You’re wrong. Mira’s stronger than you.” Mustering a glare to rival her sharpest blade. “She’s fighting right now. It’s only a matter of time.”

“Even so, all things come to pass; none more certain than those we run from. I suppose this may continue at a later date. After all, I have nothing if not time.”

Seilah’s eyes dilated as the colors shifted; amber to slate to the inevitable open cerulean skies she cherished before fluttering closed as she crumpled into Erza. A tempest of relief crashed about the room as she clutched Mirajane close. She would deny the demon all satisfaction to keep Mira safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *  
> This work was requested at [fuckyeaherzaxmirajane](https://fuckyeaherzaxmirajane.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. We are still working towards getting erzajane into AO3's top 10 and we're almost there! >.< so if you would like to see more erzajane content we are open to requests^^  
> For more information on the project check out [theerzajanerevolution](https://theerzajanerevolution.tumblr.com/)!  
> As always thank you for reading. Any comments, kudos, etc are appreciated.


End file.
